


God!Percy

by roman1987



Series: PJO FICS! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite is a confusing hoe, F/F, F/M, God Percy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman1987/pseuds/roman1987
Summary: What if the First Olympian wasn't Hestia but instead a Child of Coeus the Titan God of Intellect, the Axis of Heaven and Phoebe The Titan goddess of Prophecy and Oracular Intellect





	1. His birth and Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Timekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175681) by [14rchype (ThisIsAFanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAFanfiction/pseuds/14rchype). 
  * Inspired by [The Timekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175681) by [14rchype (ThisIsAFanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAFanfiction/pseuds/14rchype). 



> So my bnha fic is dead and so is the fandom for me since we're all waiting for the next season and also I'm a huge nerd for myths and I like The PJO books so yeah 
> 
> I hope you enjoy 
> 
> THIS FIC WAS INSPIRED BY The TIMEKEEPER BY 14chype(ThisIsAFanfiction) so it ain't 100% original I admit

**[COEUS P.o.V]**

_The Titaness of Prophecy shall give birth to a new Era, a Child_

_A Son, a Brother, to his uncle shall be Reviled_

_For the young, the future and the lost he shall Prevail_

_With a heart so pure and kind, for those he Availed_

I knew my wife was a Goddess of Prophecy but for her to suddenly say one in the voices of The Morai was surprising' hearing the prophecy was terrifying, worrisome, distressful and so many other feelings that meant worry! 

See this maybe wouldn't be a big problem if only...my wife wasn't already...well pregnant! 

I stood there staring at her as she regains back her composure once she was okay i started

"Honey, do you remember what you just said?" sometimes she couldn't remember stuff after giving prophecies 

"Yes i do..." she stays they quite "do...do we have to get rid of our child?" she asks with a pained look in her eyes 

I mean yeah i would to if i have to say that

"i-i.." i stand there contemplating thinking what to do but _i already know the answer_

"i don't want to and i'm sure you wouldn't want to either." i tried to give her a smile to try and comfort her

"And it said "his uncle shall be reviled" i'm pretty sure that's Kronos so we don't have to worry"i gave an awkward laugh trying to make things better 

She gave me an even more worried if that was even possible

"hey"i say in a hushed tone"if it's our child then he cant be too far off his sisters, Leto is kind and forgiving and Asteria is Stern and strong but has a good heart, whatever this prophecy may say hes still our child okay?"

She's already crying and sniffling "Yeah he still is"

* * *

 

Our kids birth was when i understood when the prophecy said "New Era" my Domain the Axis of heaven where the stars live shook at his birth then the stars shined a new light as if the stars said "we have a new king" it was beautiful but...terrifying 

As i cradled our kid my arms, our daughters came excited to meet their new brother  "what's his name dad?" Leto asked curious about her brother  "I think ill name him Perseus.'

Percy that's the nickname we gave him  was 100 years old (10 yrs old in human years) when he showed his powers and i grew fearful of him...

Percy was playing with his siblings in the Mortal Realm when a mosnter showed up and hurt Leto, Asteria was able to run away but i was too far away to help Leto then i saw Tendrils of darkness attacked and grabbed the monster, i thought Tartarus himself was here but no it was Percy with his arms held out he was controlling the darkness _like my domain_

Even though the the beast was 6 times the size of Percy he was still able to hold it down with the help of Percy i was able to cut down the beast 

I went to look for Leto only to see Percy beat me to it but then i saw a green glow surrounding them Percy's hair started to rise and eyes looked liked clocks then the wound on Leto's leg was healing as if it was on reverse...then that's when realized it that's how he will overthrow Kronos with Time and Darkness

i grew fearful of my child so that was when i decided to get rid of him...but i couldn't i loved my son his smile, his laugh, his effort to make us happy it would ruin us if he dies, he's still my son  

I found a place a lake it filled with magic and power the lake was beautiful I'm not sure why but I know this is a safe place for him 

I lied and said he would be fine on his own and left him there

I left him for 2 years now I know Leto and Asteria would still visit him but I know I couldn't not until the Prophecy is done 


	2. Percy's Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's life after being told(abandoned) by his father to stay near a Beautiful Lake, Percy goes out to see the area sees some new plants, gets a new toy and sees a Titan, whose future he sees and Percy sees his first murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY 14chype(ThisIsAFanfiction), The TImekeeper pls check it out

**[Percy P.o.V]**

 

I'm not sure why but after saving Leto from that ugly monster Dad said I could live by my own! It was a bit weird since not even since neither Big sis Let or Big sis Asty has their own homes, they still live on the island with Dad and Mom

We have this big fire I think called a 'Hearth' and makes the island smell like trees  _Cleft Cedar_ _and Juniper I think_  and all around the island are three types of trees Alder, Poplar and Cypress _, I asked the names from Let_ and owls, falcons and sea birds are all over the place and we have four caves covered in all sorts of vines and plants and there are waterfalls near them and the four tallest mountains in the WORLD! (AA: can anyone guess what island this is hint _____a) where it's so high that you can touch the stars! And if your like my Dad you can control them and use them for...stuff I never really know what he does but I do know that my mom uses them to see the future! that's so cool Big sis Asty also can do what mom does but me and Let can't do anything like that but we're still strong, we're TITANS! or at least I'm sure I am...i could do things not even Dad can do like controlling Darkness and be able to apparently control time well that's what my sisters say anyway but if it's true I'll be like SUPER STRONG and that'll be so cool!

 

* * *

 

[Day 1of my new Home]

 

Dad led me to a place there was a lot of new plants and small animals and no monsters _I wonder why?_ then we came to this lake, this beautiful lake where it was clear yet slightly pink and pink foam and bubbles float atop it wasn't just beautiful it was powerful too I could feel it was ancient but not alive  _maybe that's why_   _there's_ _no monsters nearby_

"Ah" Dad suddenly speaks up "you must have noticed it haven't you? The strong power from this lake although I'm not too sure why but I know it will protect you so you'll be safe."

I perk up knowing I could be safe and gave fun _always gonna be safe hehe_

"well, I'm gonna go now call me if you anything okay kid?" He ruffles my hair and just disappears... 

I had so many questions like  _why am I here? why did he leave so quickly? why in general? what am I supposed to do now? where can I sleep? is there a cave nearby? CAN I FINALLY SLEEP LATE?!_

Ok maybe that last one wasn't that important but hey I'm only a 100 years old immortal(10yrs old) 

_Ok, I need to make a list_

* * *

 

1\. I need to find a place to sleep 

2\. find a food 

3\. Explore! 

_I should probably remember what Asty does when she talks about camping... I miss camping, camp is fun...guess I'm not gonna experience that with them anytime soon_

4.Build my own Hearth 

5.build a Shelter _I could just find a cave start from there_

_I think that's all I need for now_

* * *

 

 

I went around the Lake finding a cave luckily, there was one it looked...well like a cave should but it was big and it had a waterfall, in it once you go deeper and I could see thanks to the gems glowing in the cave it was beautiful and the water seems to be clean no pink bubble or foam and was spacious 

_Guess this is where I'm staying_

I went outside to explore and see where I can get food, I saw there some fruits I can eat and probably grow some vegetables  _ew_ but I needed MEAT I love meat but how am I getting some...

Then I remembered Asty said Dad gets meat by killing animals...hopefully, the animals are ugly and not cute so I can kill it easily but I need a weapon...maybe like Dads sword! 

I went back to the cave took some of the gems along with some stick I found _I think the tougher the sticks the better and some rope thingy and then... Done! but its much much more shorter...oh well_

(its handle is made of Ash wood and the blade is made of Amethyst/ think simple and also idk how a 10 yr old can make a dagger but hey his dad is the titan go off intellect )

I found a Boar which thankfully was the ugly kind it was painful to hear the scream but I knew I had to do it

Next, I tried making a Hearth through normal means...I don't know how to do that so I tried using gems to help me with magic  _yeah I know how to do that I'm smart!_  

so I started finding a Ruby in the cave  _cuz everyone knows ruby is a good material to make fire on wood_ I found one it looked pretty and gave me a feeling so I think its good one thing though... I kind of forgot how to do it.

okay so throwing the thing in a pile of wood does not work _, Sis said to channel your power to the...conduit?_ so I wrapped the gem around my hand and started to feel the power in me and push it into then the gem exploded into flames 

The Fire went everyone but at least it also got into the wood so now I have fire now!

I made a makeshift bed out of Cypress and used the boar leather to cover the wooden bed to make it a little more comfortable 

Honestly, I'm not sure how long it actually been doing this but the sun is up so I think I spent a full day until the next day! so I decided to sleep

* * *

 [A year later]

so I'm 101 years old now and I learned to use magic more my dagger broke a few time but I was able to reverse to bring it back to the best condition!

I was able to use my darkness powers a bit more catching animals and Monsters if I stray too far and my home got better some of my prized trophies are there too like a skull of this big cow I slew and a few Bird skulls and used their feathers to make my Pillow FLUFFY!

 

I was wandering far off the lake this day to you know explore I saw a Lady dark curly hair, eyes as green as nature her red and black dress with a gold floral design  and a Silver Tiara on her head she was beautiful but her stomach was huge _she just fat or is she pregnant_

she must have seen me for she started to smile at me and walk towards me 

"Hello, there child what are you doing out here in the woods?"

"O-oh I umm live around here"

"Oh," she gasped "why would a child live in the woods?"

"Oh no no no I umm chose to stay there, although you too shouldn't be here since well your...Pregnant?"

She chuckled "why yes I am I was just walking to the forest to see the view" she pats her stomach " I can feel it my baby is gonna be special."

"really? how do you know?"

she turned to me with a Gentle smile then she gently grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach 

I was expecting this cool motherly feeling come to me....nope I got a prophecy and a vision instead 

_A first of Six_

_A child of New_

_Soon to be eaten_

_by her own Begetter_

then I saw it a child born, a daughter and a flame surrounding in comfort it was obvious she wasn't a Titan but something more something familiar more like me but then a man with a sickle came up and Devoured the child lying to the mother and blaming it on monsters

The Lady in front of me was confused and from her expression terrified 

"Kid d-did you just say a prophecy...What did you see!"

I was terrified of the man and disgusted by his actions I was scared if I warned her I would be eaten to 

"i-I'm sorry I can't" I start to cry 

Using the darkness I was able to get away from her grip _since when was she holding me?_ and used it to block her and I ran and ran and ran and ran all the way back to my cave I was scared of being found, scared of being eaten so I hid myself, I hid myself in the Darkness I could never be found 

 

_Rhea was left terrified of what the kid just said: "that had to be a joke, a prank right?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you Guess the island? and who the Titan(?) is?


	3. Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO TIRED I STARTED THIS AT 9PM NOW IT 4AM GHJJKHJKHJKHJKHJKHJKHJKHJKHJKHJKJHKHJKH
> 
> ill try posting on weds,thurs,sats

**Percy P.o.V 110yrs old(11yrs old)**

Its been 9 years since my first vision it was a terrifying thing to see, the beautiful daughter with warm brown eyes and an aura full of warmth only to be eaten by a man with a sickle. I thought that would be the only time id see something like but I keep getting more vision of children all born only minutes to the world only to be devoured by the same Crooked Man.

With each Vision, I would hear him murmur things like"My Reign shall not end," " These new... _Gods,"_   "There sense them,  **one more**." with the last one making me feel as if that was for me, warning me that I will also be eaten.

 

* * *

 

One night, I had a new one this time a child with eyes as green as the sea like the rest he was devoured too. I woke up afraid, shaking. I hug myself and rock myself back and forth an attempt to calm myself.

_I miss my family_  I sobbed in my head. 

_why did dad leave me here_   I cry out in my head as tears flow down my cheeks.

_is it because I'm stupid? Am I worthless?_   _A liability why?_

I stay there, crying and blaming myself for making my family leave me.

_it's so dark and lonely...dark_ I start to remember what it felt like diving into the shadows, it felt natural like I'm at home. 

I soon start looking into the deep part of my cave, I spot an area where the light of my torches couldn't reach.

 

I Fall onto it 

 

The Shadows reach to me as I fall, Embracing me.

 

Soon I'm in complete emptiness, in complete Darkness

 

I start to think of my home where the mountains and our great big Hearth resided. I wanted to feel the warmth of it again 

 

But instead, I come to a place above my home further from above the Earth and Sky

_This is the Axis!_ I thought to myself but it was different it was the Earth and Sky but also Below the Earth and below Tartarus 

_But not even dad can go up here!_  I thought to myself confused 

 

"This Domain is no longer His" a voice of a woman suddenly appears. It was rich and deep almost sexual but held Power, Great power.

 

I couldn't see exactly where I heard it, as I look around I only see two galaxies in front of me...they were her eyes. 

They were Beautiful, all those colors spiraling in, it was mesmerizing.

 

"Pitiful really," she says looking straight at me "You don't even know what you are."

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm the son of Coeus and Phoebe, and I'm a Titan." I state my voice not so convincing but what am I supposed to do when someone eyes are so beautiful! 

She lightly chuckles at that "you got one part correct. You are indeed born from Titan but you are not a Titan your something more powerful than the Titans!" She says excitedly then she leans in closer "and far more attractive." my face starts to grow bright yellow

(AA: SInce Ichor is gold and it's their blood also OwO PercyxNyx? XD) 

"Ahem"  I cough trying to gain my composure "If I'm not a Titan then what am I?" i said looking directly at her cuz honestly I'm getting tired of these...THINGS happening to me.

"Ah, but you could do that yourself. You don't realize how powerful you are! Your influence would reach through the whole Universe!" she exclaims spreading her arms out. At least i think so she went back from me and the eyes started looking up how you would while spreading your arms.

"How am i supposed to do that?" 

"You can control time can you not? Here your powers are Stronger it is your domain" she says

_my domain?! this is my father domain! how is me controlling time gonna help me? i can't exactly control what i see. Unless..._

"you want me to look at the past, don't you"

She chuckles again "Correct"

(AA: i imagine Nyx to be a bit kinder to Percy since she hasn't gotten the Superiority complex thing since it's still fairly early on in the world and Percy has a connection to Darkness since Erebus here doesn't exist and she'll be the Primordial that helps the Olympians instead of Gaia) 

"How am i supposed to do that?" 

"Grab the feeling and leap onto it"

_i seem to be leaping onto a lot of things today_

i don't exactly know how but that is what i did just know  _maybe ill really know what i am_

i reach out my hand and close eyes thinking how time flows and how i used to use it. I feel my surroundings go slower then i try to take a leap forward.

Once i open my eyes i see my parents, i was about to jump forward and hug  _i missed them so much_

But then Mom started to say a prophecy, i start to realize what i am... A God. Soon i start to see my whole life again, i missed those times. As i say that my vision changes i see my sisters looking around at plains, forest, mountains  _they're searching for me_

I start to cry feeling relieved that my sisters do care for me.

(AA: this part wasn't in the draft so sry if it sucks)

 

* * *

After that, i came back to my senses relieved that i finally know whats happening...and what i need to do.

I look back at the lady with determination in my eyes and she smiles at me 

She looked different i could see her form her hair looking like Nebulas, her dress Star Clusters, her wings smokey with stars in them and with each beat of her wings the smoke spread leaving the stars as if she's creating new galaxies with each beat of her wings. 

Before anything else could happen a voice or voices came in.

"HAIL!" a flash appears and three old ladies appeared one had Scissors and the other had a Rod and the last held onto a string which floated around them

"Hail! Percy God of Darkness, Time and Magic, Saviour of the Lost and Guardian of siblings" the one on the Left(Clotho) said in a disembodied voice 

_They're the Morai!_ I thought to myself

"Hello Timekeeper, The First of the New Gods," Said the one in the Middle "I assume you know what to do now."

I nod stiffly still shocked at seeing the fates 

With that they left with a flash of light 

"i suppose its time for you to go" The Lady- _Lady Nyx_ _I'm_ _pretty sure now_ says smiling at me 

* * *

 

After i went back i realized only a few hours went by, that was good since that means i could get some sleep and prepare myself for tomorrow 

_i need to do a maintenance check on my scepter and sharpen my dagger_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 2 chapters worth or maybe even 3   
> i want to commit Sodoku

**Author's Note:**

> Lol straight from wiki also I suck at rhyming


End file.
